Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to attaching devices for a hinge on a molded temple or on the front of an eyeglasses frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of general knowledge are single, nonflexible hinges provided with an attaching device in the form of at least one clamp that, taken as a whole, is T-shaped. At the time of the molding of the temple or of the front, the entire hinge-attachment element is provided at the end of the temple or of the front and the attachment element is thus double-molded by the molding compound so as to fasten the hinge element to this temple or the front of the frame.
The manufacture by molding of a temple or a front is well known in the technical field and will not be explained herein in detail.
Also known are flexible hinges wherein the hinge of the temple is linked to a spring mechanism placed in a casing box.
This housing is welded onto a T-shaped element, similar to the shape of the non-flexible hinge attachment. In the molding process of the temple, the T-shaped attaching device is embedded in the molding compound, which ensures the securing of the housing that remains disengaged on the inner face of the temple.
The spring mechanism can be either of sliding type or of rod type well known in the technique. This elastic mechanism is installed in a housing formed by a covering cap and it is linked to the temple hinge that can thus move because of the spring action of the mechanism, while the front hinge element is rigidly fastened to one end of the front of the frame.
In the case of the flexible hinges, the casing box constituting the housing for the spring mechanism can also be produced by the MIM (from the English Metal Injection Moulding) technique that is a process of injection molding of a compound of a metal powder and a thermoplastic bonding material in a mold. The MIM fabrication technique of such a casing box for an flexible hinge is described in document EP-A-0 817 967 and will not be explained in more detail.
The known hinge attaching devices cannot be used on relatively thin temples or frame fronts because it is necessary that they be of a certain thickness so that the attachment element be securely fastened. Furthermore, the temple hinge attaching device for flexible hinges is relatively complicated to use because it is also necessary to conduct an operation consisting in securing the casing box to the T-shaped attachment element.
The invention has the aim to remedy these disadvantages by presenting a hinge attaching device that is generally easy to use, above all, for the flexible hinges and, in particular, suitable to be used for thin temples or frame fronts. The attaching device in accordance with the invention presents an additional advantage because of the fact that it may be ornamental without the necessity of having to add other parts.
The object of the invention is a hinge attachment element for eyewear frames, comprised by an attaching device associated with the hinge element and secured by double molding on a temple or frame front obtained buy molding, characterized in that the attaching device is constituted by a first plaque provided with the hinge element and which, by means of a central bridge, is connected to a second plaque; this central bridge extends transversally along said temple or frame front, being fully immersed in the molding compound of said temple or front of the frame.
In accordance with other advantageous characteristics of the invention:
said second plaque protrudes laterally beyond the external face of said front of the eyeglasses frame;
said second plaque presents towards the outside an ornamental surface;
said central bridge is pierced for an improved holding of the molding compound;
the plaques present a peripheral surface to obtain the tightness of the temple or of the front of the frame;
said first plaque is directly linked to the hinge element;
said first plaque is attached to the hinge element by means of a spring-actuated mechanism housed in a casing box linked to the first plaque;
the casing box is cast molded with said attaching device;
the casing box of the spring-actuated mechanism is constituted by a covering cap mounted on and affixed to the surface of said first plaque;
said attaching device is produced by using the MIM technique;
said attaching device and the casing box are produced in one only piece by the MIM technique.
Some other characteristics and advantages of the invention can be gathered from the description that is given, by way of example, of some other embodiments, making reference to the attached illustrations in which: